


Red Vines and Diet Coke

by Xxjustagirlwithbigdreamsxx



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxjustagirlwithbigdreamsxx/pseuds/Xxjustagirlwithbigdreamsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are each porn stars and they're also married. They've done many scenes together and in the porn industry they are very popular and very successful. Individually, they are very high in demand. Together, they are fan favourites. Fans watching them can just tell that there's something different about them when they have sex. Everyone can tell their chemistry is genuine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like x

Kurt couldn’t believe he was here. Sitting in front of him was his idol. The one and only Oprah. Yes, that’s right, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had made it, he finally achieved his dreams of being a Broadway star and designer, however making it here hadn’t been easy.

Time seemed to fly by and before Kurt knew it, Oprah asked the question that all the interviewers asked.

“So, what exactly got you into doing pornography?”

“Originally, I didn’t even think of doing porn, I mean I wanted to be on Broadway but being told you are worthless every day of your life, you believe it. I was so naive to think, a prince would come and save me but I realised no prince was going to save me, I had to do it myself. So after graduation, I moved to New York, where I thought all my dreams would come true, but after month and months of rejections, I met this guy, chandler, he was so sweet and I thought he was the love of my life, so when he said, he could get me a job at his company, I jumped at the chance, I didn’t realise it was porn until the audition”

“So he didn’t tell you worked in a porn company?”

“No! I was so angry and embarrassed but the director said that I had the right look for porn; I looked like an innocent, corruptible boy yet also a really feisty sex kitten. He said I would make a ton of money because men loved guys like me. But I decided not to do it, but again after months and months of rejection, I thought I’m not getting any younger, I was 24 and still hadn’t made it, so I called up the company and that was that.”

“You found instant success through doing porn, right?”

“Yes, I did, I was making a lot of money and had flexible hours so I could still work for vogue and also pursue my musical theatre career. But shortly after that me and chandler broke up, he was always jealous and he never believed anything I said, he also became abusive so I ended our relationship, and that’s when I decided to stop having relationships, they always ended in the same way, jealousy, distrust and eventually one of us has a broken heart.”  
“Shortly after that, you meet Blaine Anderson, who’s now your husband. Can you tell me about when you first meet him?  
Kurt Hummel smiled, this was his favourite question, and Talking about his husband gave him butterflies in his stomach.

  
“Well...”

 


	2. Blaines first day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. It’s my first time writing a GKM fill, Hope you like this chapter xoxo

Blaine Anderson was like any typical teenage boy, he often fantasised about sex but instead of wanting to be with girls, he wanted to be with boys, well one boy in particular.

Blaine Anderson can’t remember what his life was like, before Kurt Hummel, Yes Blaine was in love with a porn star and he wasn’t ashamed, he even told his two BFFS, Sam and Tina. They all knew about the man who had taken Blaine’s heart even if he didn’t know about it. Blaine was adamant in his idea that he would meet Kurt Hummel and they would fall in love.

Which was why Blaine was now standing outside of Treasure Island Media, he was really nervous because beyond this door was the man, he had fantasised about, for most of his teenage life and even still does. 

“Blaine, are you going in or not? It’s not too late to back out.” 

Blaine turned to his best friend, Sam

“I’m just nervous, I mean I am going to be having sex with him in about 10 minutes, what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Blaine, dude, you will be fine, how can he not like you, I mean you’re super hot, in a not gay way.” Replied Sam with his hands held up in surrender.

“Well, wish me luck.” 

And before Blaine even got a replied he was opening the door and walking into the studio. It wasn’t like he imagined, it was just like any other film studio. A tall man, with sandy coloured hair walked towards him.

“Hi, Blaine, I’m Sebastian Smythe and I’m the owner and director of this company, I hope you aren’t too nervous for your first shoot.” 

It was then Sebastian realised Blaine wasn’t listening he was too busy staring at Kurt Hummel, eating a cupcake at the food table.

“Yeah, he’s my star” he said proudly

“Why don’t you go over and say hi” he said, knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere else with him as Kurt Hummel had the ability to make men into bumbling idiots without even realising it.

Blaine immediately started walking towards the table, eyes firmly on Kurt, when something stopped him in his tracks, There Kurt was kissing, Adam Crawford, an English porn actor who worked with Kurt on many of his movies.


	3. Meet Your Co-Star

Kurt is awoken by someone placed light kisses up and down his neck.

"Mmm" moans Kurt "That feels nice"   
Kurt turns over to look at Adam  
"Good morning babe"

"Good morning, love" replies Adam, even though they weren't dating? They liked to call each other pet names. Adam and kurt meet when they co-starred with each other and have been best friends since. 

Kurt looked at the clock and groaned, "I have to leave in thirty minutes for a shoot, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, who's your co-star for the shoot?"

" Some newbie, called Blaine, Sebastian said we were going to be amazing together and if all goes well today, he might start a series of films with us as the stars." Replied Kurt

They both got dressed quickly and headed out as Kurt would have to disrobe at the set anyway and his hair would be styled, even though it would just get messed up anyway.

\------------------------------------------------  
The first thing Kurt does when he gets to set is to head straight for the food table to get his favourite cupcakes, which Sebastian always gets for him, and a diet coke. However Kurt noticed that not only was there cupcakes at the table, there was also a high stack of red vines, next to them.

As kurt was getting his sugar fix, Adam kissed him, as it settled Kurt's nerves when meeting a new co-star. They both heard a gasp and turned towards the noise. What they say was a wide-eyed eighteen year old boy staring at them in disbelief.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Sebastian came up behind Blaine and patted his shoulder and said

"Kurt, this is Blaine, your co-star"


	4. Lollipop

This is the first time I've wrote a sex scene so I hope it's ok   
\-------------------------------------------------Kurt’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t believe how hot his co-star was in a nerdy way. His bowties were so cute. It wasn’t till Adam elbowed him in the side that he realised he was staring.

“Hi, It’s a pleasure to meet you, no pun intended..” Said Kurt

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine” Blaine replied bashfully.  His face going red.

“Since it’s his first time on set, why don’t you show him around  and help him get set up.” Said Sebastian.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and lead him to the dressing room.

“This is where we’ll get ready, hair and make-up, all that jazz. Also this will be where you’ll have to get aroused so we can shoot the scenes, but there are people who can help, if needed.”

“Uh, no, I don’t think that will be nesaceriy” Blaine replied.

"Ok, well i’m going to get ready, you should do the same. “ Kurt started   
stripping off his clothes and Blaine averted his gaze. Kurt chuckled.

“You can look, we’re going to be fucking soon, it’s Ok.”

Blaine still couldn’t believe it, he was actually going to be having sex with his crush, in front of his boyfriend. 

“Won’t your boyfriend, be jealous, while, he watches us, have sex.” Asked Blaine, while he was getting ready.

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.” Said Kurt, looking confused. “Oh, did you mean Adam, No honey, Adam is my best friend. I don’t have a boyfriend." Kurt replied.

Blaine couldn’t help the goofy smile that came over him.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Blaine was reading a book, when he looked over at Kurt, who was sucking on a lollipop, moaning seductively.

Blaine, was growing hard.

“Why don’t you come over here. I have a lollopop that need to be sucked on.”He said to kurt while grabbing his dick through his jeans.

Kurt threw him a dirty look.

"But babe, it tastes so good, it's the best thing I've ever had in my mouth." Kurt teased.

Blaine snatches the lollipop out of Kurt's mouth and crashed his lips to Kurt's. They both moaned, it was like somebody had shot electricity throught out their bodies.

Blaine began to kiss down Kurt's neck as he tore, Kurt's shirt off his body. He pushed kurt to lie flat on his back as he inserted the lollipop into his mouth 

"Suck" he demanded as he took his jeans off, he turned him over and caressed his ass and admiring how smooth his skin was, he spanked it, Kurt moaned at the unexpected hit. Blaine loved how the pale skin was turning a light pink.

"I'm going to fuck you, until, you admit how much you love my cock."

He spanked Kurt again and roughly thrusted two fingers into his hole and slowly fingered him, massaging his prostate with every thrust of his fingers until Kurt was panting, he added another finger, scissoring them until he deemed Kurt ready to be fucked. 

Blaine positioned Kurt on his hands and knees as he slowly thrusted into Kurt teasing him as he rubbed up against his bundle of nerves.

"Oh My God, fuck me, please" kurt begged

But blaine wasn't satisfied, he caressed Kurt's back as he kissed up the side of his neck, Kurt turned his head and smashed his lips against Blaine's, panting into his mouth.

"Please, Blaine, don't tease."

Blaine starts to fuck into Kurt harder and harder until Kurt was a panting mess, babbling nonsense.

"Ple- please, uh, uh Blaine" kurt moaned, hearing their skin smacking together repeatedly. 

"I love you cock" Kurt admitted   
"It feels so good" kurt said as his arms gave way and he fell face first onto the bed, he turned his head to the side, moaning softly.

"Please" he begged. Blaine snaked his arms around kurt and started to jerk him off as kurt turned his head and passionately kissed Blaine as he came all of his hand.

Blaine pulled out of kurt, much to his disappointment and turned Kurt over, he placed his knees over Kurt's shoulders and jerked himself over onto Kurt's face and tongue. Kurt licked blaine clean and used his fingers to catch all the cum on his face and sucked his fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Even better than a lollipop."

As Adam watched the scene unfold, he knew he had to get them together, they would be so cute together, Klaine would be their porn couple name. Adam smiled at himself, operation klaine is his mission.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sebastian watched Kurt and Blaine on his computer screen, He knew they would become fan favourites together. There was just something about them together. He had never seen or felt better chemistry before. He was definitely on the verge of creating something very special.

Most of the movies he made, a lot of the footage was unusable and had to be cut but Kurt and Blaine just seemed to be so in sync with each other that Sebastian had to cut alot out reluctantly. Maybe he could use the cut footage as a special deal. Buy the movie for $29.95 for limited time only and receive the cut footage as a bonus.

As soon as Sebastian was done with the footage, he couldn't wait until tomorrow to put up the movie, he had to put it up now.

As soon as the video was up, the view count began to climb from 0-500 views in less than a second. The movie was becoming his most successful yet. He knew definitely, he has to work with Blaine again.

Sebastian already had so many ideas swimming in his brain for the movies he could make with Blaine and Kurt. He decided he would have a contract drawn up for Blaine for him to appear in more of his movies, He couldn’t let this opportunity pass. He could make millions of dollars with this deal.

He knew that convincing Kurt would be a problem, he didn’t like to work with newbie actors too often as he felt that it gave off the wrong impression of feelings and what their relationship was, There had been many times an actor felt that Kurt was there boyfriend and that he couldn’t fake the passion they had, Sebastian remembered Elliot and David Karofsky all too well, He shuddered thinking about it.

He had to get Kurt on board but how? What could he do that would make Kurt feel safe and comfortable towards this deal. It was then that it hit him; He would add a clause to the contract that if said parties began to have feelings towards the other the deal would be over. The contract would state that a relationship between the actors would be forbidden and would make the contract void.

Sebastian got to work on wording the contract and would have Adam proof read it before it got into the hands of Kurt and Blaine. Adam would know best if this would be suitable for Kurt, He called Adam to arrange a meeting to proof read the contract after that he would arrange a meeting between Blaine and Kurt to have them sign the contract

Sebastian took one last look at the website and show that the movie had over 150,000 views and a lot of comments about klaine.

Klaine, Sebastian thought, He could work with that.

The Klaine series starring Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson

Sounded like a plan.


	6. Elliott Situation

After Sebastian called "Cut", Blaine leaped off of Kurt as fast as he could embarrassed that he lost control and shoot his load all over Kurt's face.

"Genius, fans will eat this shit up" said Sebastian before walking away.

"Yeah, A little warning next time would be great," Kurt replied looking firmly at Blaine

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-, I just-"Blaine stammered

"Aw sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you ,I just need to know beforehand so I can be better prepared but I keep forgetting you're new to all this, But if you excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned up.

"It was mortifying" He looked at me as if I was just some silly schoolboy with a crush "said Blaine

"Bro, you are a schoolboy with a crush" Replied Sam as he played a video game on the couch of the shared apartment he had with Blaine.

"I mean, I know its College but still, you do have a crush on him."

"I know, but I don't want him to look at me like that, I want him to look at me and see someone who could love him, who could care for him unlike Chandler" Blaine spat out his name as if it was a poison.

"Well why don't you ask him out"

"No, I can't do that."

"Sure you can, ask him out for coffee, It'll be like a date but not really, let him get to know the dapper gentleman version of you and then ask him out for real date. "Replied Sam not taking his eyes off of the TV

"That's perfect, and since we have a meeting today I can ask him then. Thanks Sam."

Blaine skipped happily to his room thinking about which bowtie he should wear to the meeting. Maybe he should wear the red one to match his red skinny jeans.

"No" yelled Kurt "I will not star in another film with Blaine. You know my condition about waiting a few months before starring in another film with the same co star."

"Kurt, calm down," replied Sebastian

"Calm down, Need I remind you about an incident called Elliott."

Adam flinched at the mention of Elliott's name, He knew Kurt was pissed.

"I think Kurt's right; let's wait a few more months before doing anything that we may all regret."Adam pitched in.

"Kurt, I promise you that I'll keep you safe, I will never let anything happen to you, and don't you trust me."Sebastian replied.

"I do trust you, It's just I saw the look in his eyes the first day I met him, It was the same look Elliott's had."Kurt said softly

"I'll do it on one condition, Adam stars in it as well." Kurt said looking at Adam. Adam nodded at Sebastian to let him know he was in. Sebastian got to work, changing the script to fit Adam in.

Blaine got to the Studio ten minutes early so he could ask Kurt out on the "not really a date" date. He saw Kurt walking to Sebastian's Office.

"Hey Kurt" Shouted Blaine

Kurt turned around and waited for Blaine to catch up with him.

"Hey, Blaine.I'll walk you to the office."

They walked together in a comfortable silence.

Just as they got to the door, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm gently before he could walk into the room

"Hold on a second Kurt, I was just wondering if after this we could go and get coffee, I know this great coffee place down the street."

Kurt looked at the hand that had grabbed him, Memories rushing back to him about the last time something like this happened, as soon as he heard the word coffee, he knew this was like the Elliott situation all over again.

Kurt pulled the hand off his arm.

"I'm sorry, Blaine but I can't today."

"Aw ok, maybe some other time"

Kurt didn't reply he just turned around and walked into the office.


End file.
